JuGaDaS DeL DeStInO
by martita-felton
Summary: Un misterio envuelve a Draco, un nuevo plan de los mortifagos, ¿queda tiempo para el amor? no soy buena para los sumarys entren porfavor
1. El principio

hola! Este era mi mi primer fic, lo he cambiado porque no me gustaba como quedaba, ahora es bastante distinto , espero que os guste, me gustaría dedicárselo a mi amiga

**PAULA**(conocida como Lady Voldermort) que también es mi beta-reader

gracias, me ayudaste mucho, sin ti no hubiera podido publicar la historia.

Nota (no me maten, por las faltas por favor)

Espero que os guste.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En una enorme cama un chico de unos aproximadamente 16 años dormía, su pelo rubio descansaba sobre la seda de la almohada, era un chico rico, mimado se podría decir, egocéntrico y muchas más cosas que su padre le repetía constantemente, sus ojos se abrieron pero no se levanto, algo rondaba por su cabeza, algo que le preocupaba desde hacía ya tiempo, antes de que metieron a su padre en la cárcel, él y su madre habían mantenido una acalorada discusión.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FLASH** **BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Estaba durmiendo y se despertó sobresaltado su madre gritaba en el salón , se sentó en un escalón desde el cual se podía distinguir lo que pasaba, estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de sus padres pero esta vez era diferente, su madre sollozaba y gritaba a su padre

¡¡Pero como has podido hacerme esto¡¡ ¡¡ y haberme enterado de este modo¡¡, ¡¡Lo sabia, ¡¡Sabia que me ocultabas algo! ¡¡Pero no quise creerlo!

Su padre estaba rígido y pálido pero no daba muestras de compasión

Sin querer hizo un ruido y sus padres se giraron, su madre trato de ocultar las señales evidentes de que había estado llorando.

Pero el ya había salido corriendo para su habitación, no le apetecía dar explicaciones de que hacia despierto, ni oír a su madre mentir por el motivo por el cual lloraba.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Permaneció un rato más en la cama pero noto una presencia y se incorporo, era Rusyan la hermana de Dobby había sido su niñera desde pequeña y le tenia mucho cariño aunque no lo demostraba delante de su padre por si acaso la mandaba sacrifica como había hecho y una vez con otro elfo al cual Draco había ayudado a levantarse después de una caída.

Buenos días señorito- dijo con una aguda voz y un poco de carraspeo pues Rusyan ya era bastante mayor

Benos dias Rusyan- dijo Draco bostezando

¿Qué le ocurre, se le ve decaído?

Ya lo sabes Rusyan.

Otro vez dándole vueltas a la discusión de sus padres

Si, - dijo mientras saltaba de la cama- ¡pero lo que no entiendo porque no me puedes decir nada, tu sabes todo lo que pasa en esta casa y yo pertenezco a tu familia, si te obligo a que me lo digas me tienes que obedecer.- exclamo enérgicamente Draco

Ya pero todo no es tan sencillo, tu padre me mando, mejor dicho me obligo a que no te dijera nada y yo no puedo desobedecer una orden directa.

Vaaamos Rusyan solo una pista, te lo ordeno, dame una pista.

Rusyan parecía pensarlo, y como si fuera encontra de su voluntad dijo rápidamente- Solo te diré, que algo muy oscuro paso hace tiempo, algo cuya presencia descubrió tu madre , algo que esta escondido en un lugar del desván y que no se si continua allí.- termino violentamente y soltó un gran suspiro como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima

Muchisimas gracias.- Dijo y salio sin hacer ruido hacia el desván.

Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, el desván era enorme, estaba lleno de objetos de la magia oscura, viscosas pociones que su padre aun guardaba allí, pero por otro lado también estaba todo lo que había normalmente en un desván, juguetes de cuando el era pequeño, ropa antigua, objetos rotos que no se que hacían allí, libros y demás no sabia muy bien lo que estaba buscando, le preocupaba lo que hubiera podido hacer su padre, nunca había visto a su madre así, se veía tan frágil, tan afligida y enfadada a la vez, apartó de su mente la imagen de su madre llorando y empezó a buscar, mira en todas las estanterías intentando encontrar algo fuera de lo normal, aunque tratándose de un mago oscuro que era normal, descarto la zona de la ropa y los juguetes de pequeño y se puso a buscar por las enormes estanterías de roble que contenía miles de libros, de todo los temas que quisieras, casi dos horas estuvo allí hasta que distinguió un libro mal colocado (extraño porque estaban todos perfectamente alineados y puestos en orden alfabético) lo sacó, y de el callo una carta medio rota, empapada y medio borrada por lo que parecían ser lagrimas, era bastante breve:

Lucius :

como has podido, el señor te castigara, sabes que ella no es para ti, no te quiere, no puedes utilizar la maldición mucho tiempo, estas casado y ella también. Déjala antes de que sea tarde, si no es que ya lo es.

Draco volvió a leer la carta atónito, que habría hecho su padre, debía descubrirlo, aunque no sabia como.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Querido diario:

¿Qué te podría contar sobre mí?

Me llamo Janet, antes vivía en España, aunque mi casa no era precisamente normal, por eso mi madre nunca me ha dejado llevar a nadie.

De más pequeña iba a una escuela muggle, aunque de siempre he sabido lo que soy, porque veía a mis padres por casa haciendo embrujos y demás. Cuando era pequeña estuve a punto de contárselo a mis amigas porque creía que era lo más normal del mundo, pero mi madre me atajo a tiempo y me explico que no debía hacerlo.

Mi padre es de sangre muggle pero fue a la escuela mágica y ahora trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, en la sección de Cooperación Mágica Internacional por lo que sabe muchos idiomas, así que desde pequeña he aprendido Ingles, Francés y otros idiomas con tanta facilidad que me pasaba de un idioma a otro sin darme cuenta.

Mi madre es bruja de sangre limpia, en la escuela conoció a mi padre, ahora trabaja en una tienda de túnicas. Bueno también he de decir que me mudé a Londres cuando tenía 7 años, por asuntos de trabajo de mi padre, Mis padres ya lo tenían todo pensado, mi madre trabajaría en Madame Malkim y mi padre ocupara su mismo puesto pero en Inglaterra y viviríamos en un barrio muggle cerca del callejón Diagón.

Hasta hace unos meses iba al Turinbew si, se que no habréis oído hablar de ella, es una pequeña academia de magia cerca de donde yo vivo, allí iba mi hermana por eso yo me alegre de no estar sola porque soy bastante tímida, y cuando se fue a trabajar de medimaga, yo ya tenia amigos de mi misma edad, pero ahora la han cerrado por culpa del regreso de Voldermort y me he tenido que despedir de mis amigos … otra vez.

Mi padre hablo con Dumbledore y dice que puedo entrar a sexto directamente porque mi nivel es bueno. Mi madre se siente más tranquila porque dice que Howarts es el lugar mas seguro. Así que en pocas horas estaré en el expreso camino a Hogwarts

Hace tiempo que ya no sueño con él, antes se me repetía el sueño muy a menudo, pero ahora ya hace tiempo que no, cada vez esta menos claro, pero aún puedo recordarlo.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Tengo uno 7 años puede que menos, mi padre me coge de la mano y los dos nos metemos en la chimenea, él coge un puñado de polvos flu y pronuncia el nombre de un lugar, damos vueltas y vueltas, y caigo en un gran salón, mi padre me coge y me dice que me quede allí, que tiene que ir a arreglar unos papeles para del trabajo, pero yo tengo curiosidad y abro una gran puerta de cristal, delante mío hay un gran jardín, corro y salto por la hierba, de pronto descubro a un niño sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol me acerco a él.

Pareces aburrido- le digo observando embobada el hermoso jardín

¿Que te hace pensar eso?- me contesto el chico sin mirarme

Pues que con un jardín tan grande estés aquí sentado- le contesto como si fuera lo mas normal el mundo

¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿tienes alguna idea mejor?- me dice mirándome por fin

Pues jugar a algo

¿Algo como que?-pregunta el chico con un brillo en los ojos

"estaba claro, el pobrecillo niño estaba solo y no tenia amigos, me dio tanta pena que empecé a jugar con el"

la pillas tu- dije tocándole el hombro y echando a correr

Y sin decir nada más salí corriendo, él era rápido por lo que no tardo en cogerme, estuvimos jugando durante un buen rato.

¿Que se supone que estas haciendo Draco? -dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, era un hombre rubio con una cara que me dio miedo

Pa..papa, estaba jugando a pillar- dijo el chico tartamudeando

¿PARA QUE TE COMPRO YO TODOS ESOS JUGUETES? ¿PARA QUE TE PONGAS A JUGAR CON UNA MESTIZA INSOLENTE? - Grito, el hombre al cual el niño miraba con cara de miedo.

No permitiré que insultes a mi hija- exclamó mi padre que acababa de aparecer en escena

¿Pero mira quien tenemos aquí? "mi gran amigo el sangre sucia"-dijo este con ironía en al voz.

Me da pena tu hijo, espero que le educen mejor que a ti-dijo mi padre marchándose conmigo de la mano y sin dejarle replicar, salimos de la casa y me di cuenta que no llevaba el colgante que me regalo mi abuelo, era precioso llevaba una gema blanca y alrededor una serpiente, perteneció a mis antepasados.

Papa mi colgante, ¡ he perdido mi colgante, tengo que entrar a por él-

Te comprare otro,¡¡ No te juntes con esa gente, ¿me escuchas? ¡nunca mas vuelvas a entrar en esa casa, ¡¡Nunca! - me prohibió mi padre tajantemente

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Luego me despierto sobresaltada sin saber por que, y recuerdo el colgante, al niño…a todos, pero la verdad no se por que lo sueño tantas, por que le doy tantas vueltas..

Lo único que me tranquiliza es que tengo una prima allí en Hogwarts, se llama Hermione la veo en los veranos y me cae bastante bien. Espero que me deje ir con ella. Bueno mañana es el gran día voy a prepararme la maleta … ¡dios mío que nervios!.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mi señor, ¿nos mandó llamar?- En una sala únicamente iluminada por las antorchas que colgaban de las frías paredes de piedra, tres encapuchados rendian reverencia a otro hombre el cual estaba sentado en un enorme sillon Negro con una gigantesca serpiente a sus pies, un muggle que hubiera podido vislumbrar aquella escena se hubiera quedado muy extrañado, pero lo que no hubiera podido imaginar nunca es que el hombre del sillon. Aquel hombre con rasgos de serpiente, palido y extremadamente flaco era el mismisimo Lord Voldermort, y los encapuchados que le rendian reverencia su secuaces mortifagos.

Si Bellatrix he de anunciaros mi nuevo plan para conquistar el poder. Desde hace mucho ese maldito Potter me está arrebatando mis oportunidades para conseguirlo, pero esta vez no podrá conmigo, esta vez le atacaremos desde dentro.

¿Qué esta pensando mi señor?- Bellatrix hablaba los otros dos mortifagos permanecían en silencio más retirados que la favorita.

Haber decidme cual a sido el motivo por el cual nunca he podido lograr mis planes.

No lo se señor, ¿quizá la maldición que su madre hizo para protegerlo?

Si, esa es una de las razones más importantes, pero no la única, Que hubiera pasado Bella, si los amigos de Potter no le hubieran acompañado hasta el Ministerio.

¿Qué hubiera podido enfrentarse con el mejor, mi señor?- pregunto dudosa Bellatrix

Exacto, si Potter no hubiera traído a sus amigos, lo hubierais podido capturar, estoy seguro, el niño es muy hábil no lo dudéis pero en un combate contra veinte de mis mejores mortifagos no hubiera podido hacer nada, lo hubierais podido capturar, y haberlo devilitado para mi combate con él, de el que estoy seguro que hubiera salido venzedor, porque aunque tenga un ángel de la guardia acompañándole no le va a salvar siempre. Sin sus amigos, la orden del fénix, y ese maldito de Dumbledore protegiéndolo en todo momento, todo seria más fácil.

¿Y que piensa hacer mi señor?- susurro curiosamente una voz e las sombras.

Salid, quiero hablar a solas con Bellatrix, ella es la única que me puede ayudar.

Como usted diga , mi señor, los dos mortifagos salieron de la sala, y Bellatrix se quedo a solas con el "Señor tenebroso".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejad reviews con vuestra opinión.


	2. Entrada a Howgarts

Janet Valmey miraba a todos lados, su prima no estaba, aunque si hubiera estado tampoco la hubiera descubierto fácilmente, pues muchísima gente abundaba los andenes dispuesta ha ir al trabajo, Janet era una chica alta, delgada pero no mucho, con unos enormes ojos grises y un pelo enmarañado que le tenia de cabeza, pero según su madre era el pelo de todas las chicas de la familia así que…, Se enfado mentalmente con Hermione por haberla dejado allí tirada, miraba a todas partes haber si podía encontrarla, estaba tan ensimismada que no vio a un chico rubio que se cruzaba en su camino y…

PUM, el baúl del chico había salido por los aires al igual que el de Janet.

MIRA POR DONDE VAS NIÑATA!

Per…"esos ojos" ..dona. Era un chico alto bastante más que ella, con los dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados, unos ojos grises oscuros enmarcado por unas greñas rubias que caían tímidamente sobre ellos, me mira de arriba abajo y la muestra de odio se esfuma.

- No es muy normal llevar una lechuza -dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

Él también llevaba una jaula, con un enorme búho en su interior.

Mira quien habla – exclama,

Janet no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, esos ojos grises y fríos pero con una luz que brillaba débilmente en su interior, esos ojos que ya había visto, pero que no conseguía recordar donde.

- ¡ ¡Vamos Draco, date prisa!- Gritaba una mujer rubia cerca de el anden 10.

- Bueno, supongo que ya nos veremos ¿no?- dice alejándose

Lo vio alejarse, el sol que entraba por las vidrieras de la estación le iluminaba el pelo rubio que destelleaba., Casi se había olvidado de buscar a su prima pero solo quedaban 10 minutos, así que atraviesa el muro como ya le habían dicho que lo hiciera y ante ella, una enorme maquina de vapor de un rojo sangre aparece echando humo apunto de emprender la marcha.

Subió apresuradamente al expreso, pero allí tampoco localiza a su prima. Encuentra un bagón con un solo ocupante "bueno, mejor esperar acompañada", piensa mientras entraba en el vagón.

La ocupante era una chica bastante pálida de piel, con una finísima coleta larga de un color negro azabache aunque con algunos reflejos azulados, tenia unos ojos marrones claro casi beige y una pequeña nariz achatada.

Hola – me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Me llamo Greta Lestoat ¿y tu? Hay gente que cae bien nada mas verla ella era una de ellas.

Encantada, yo soy Janet Valmey.

¿Tú también eres nueva?

Si, ¿es que tu también lo eres? Creía que era la única.

Que va, creo que hay dos más. Pero no los he visto, he supuesto que tu eras una de ellas, porque andas sola por ahí.- dijo mientras miraba a través del cristal

Si, es que mi prima me ha dejado tirado.

OH- dice con cara de tristeza – lo siento.

No te preocupes, jeje, estará buscándome por ahí, seguro.

¿A que curso vas?- exclamó Greta con una mirada de esperanza.

Voy a empezar sexto.

OH, yo quinto- dijo apenada.

Janet se sintió identificada con la simpática joven, que hubiera sentido ella si la hubieran cambiado de colegio sin tener a nadie en él, dio gracias por que Hermione fuera su prima y la hubiera acogido. Pero por otra parte, ella no hacia amigos fácilmente, y con Greta eso había cambiado, le caía muy bien, y por que no iba a poder ir con ella por Howgarts, al fin y al cabo Hermione tenía su vida, y seguro que no le gustaba que se inmiscuyera demasiado en ella.

Aquí me tienes para lo que quieras- sonrió Janet

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Janet saco la cabeza del compartimiento haber si veía a su prima -Te importa si voy a buscar a Herm

No, tranquila, ve, ya nos veremos luego, encantada de haberte conocido.

Lo mismo digo, hasta otra.

Pasea por los pasillos registrando los vagones con la mirada, "donde se habrá metido esta",

- ¡¡JANET! - allí estaba Hermione, corriendo hacia ella mientras arrastraba a un chico que la miraba resignado.

- Perdona, no te he encontrado en la estación y he tenido que venir corriendo, puesto que soy prefecta y nos teníamos que reunir aquí,- dice apresuradamente- este es Ron –comenta señalando al chico, el cual tenia un pelo anaranjado intenso, y una capa que le venia bastante corta.

-Hola. Dice aun con la respiración agitada.

- Hola.

Ven te presentare a mis otros amigos.

Entraron en un compartimiento no muy lejos de donde estaban, en ella se encontraban cuatro personas intercambiando cromos de ranas, una de ellas tenia, los ojos desorbitados y un pelo rubio sucio desgreñado, era un poco extraña ya que iba vestida con una falda estampada con imágenes de una revista de magos las cuales, cuando se meneaba cambia de forma. La otra chica que residía en el vagón era una chica pelirroja del mismo tono que Ron, tenia la piel pálida y multitud de pecas le daban un aspecto divertido a su infantil rostro, también residía en el compartimiento un chico con una cara redonda y aspecto bonachón, sostenía en su mano derecha un sapo, el ultimo ocupante era un chico delgado, con unos bonitos ojos verde, y un pelo negro azabache bastante alborota en el que asomaba una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo. Janet no tubo ni que preguntar quien era se trataba del niño que sobrevivió, Harry Potter.

La acogieron bastante bien, y empezaron a hablar de las notas que habían sacado en los TIMOS.

Estaría, todo bien si no tuviera que seguir dando pociones un año más.- dijo Harry con expresión de fastidió.

Pero, Harry sabes que es necesario para ser Auror, pienso que si de verdad te interesa..

Vamos Herm – le interrumpió Ron- admite que va a ser un coñazo aguantar otro año más a Snape favoreciendo a los Sly.

Perdonar si interrumpo - susurro tímidamente Janet- que son los Sly.

Pues son uno hij…..

Ron para, mejor se lo explico yo- dijo Ginny amablemente viendo la expresión furia contraída que Hermione tenia en el rostro de.

Empezó a caer una suave lluvia y a pesar de la oscuridad del exterior, se podía distinguir la silueta de el castillo, bajo una luna llena.

Me pregunto quien será el nuevo profesor de Defensa.- murmuro Ginny

No creo que hayan habido muchos voluntarios para ocupar el puesto, después de lo que les ha pasado a los otros.

Pues espero que se ha bueno y que no le ocurra nada, este curso es muy importante y con tanto cambio de profesor puede que no tengamos una buena preparación para los EXTASIS- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

Pronto el expreso llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade, los niños nerviosos de primero seguían a Hagrid y los demás cojian unos carruajes, Janet se asustó al ver a un Thestral emprender el vuelo, pero subió con Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry a otro carruaje, que los dejo en la puerta del castillo.

La profesora Mg Gonagall salio con prisa, y se dirigió al carruaje que compartían Harry y Cia.

Señorita Valmey Acompáñeme

Los nervios que le habían desaparecido en el tranquilo viaje volvieron con más fuerza.

La condujo hasta una habitación en la que se encontraban sentados en sillones de piel, tres jóvenes que parecían en la misma situación que ella, unos ojo marrones oscuros la miraron de arriba a bajo la propietaria de esos malignos ojos era una chica rubia de aparentemente su edad, que le dirigió una mirada de superioridad, entre los otros dos ocupantes distinguió a Greta que le saludo con un movimiento de mano, y un chico muy guapo de cabellos castaños.

Siéntese – dijo la profesora McGonagall

Janet se sentó al lado de Greta, y escucho el que se presagiaba largo discurso de la profesora Mg Gonagall.

- Vuestros colegios han sido cerrados, por la proximidad de los últimos ataques de Lord Voldermort, que se han ido extendiendo por Londres y sus alrededores, ahora que el ministerio ya sabe que ha vuelto y lo ha hecho publico no le importa demasiado llamar la atención, por lo que se ha decidido que estaréis mas seguros fuera de Londres, solo hay dos academias en Londres por lo cual los alumnos han sido repartidos entre los tres colegios mas importantes de Europa (Howgarts, Beauxbaton, y Durmstrang) y algunas otras academias menos importantes repartidas por Reino Unido, solo vosotros 4, espero que os integréis bien y que colaboréis con vuestras casas, las cuales se os asignaran enseguida junto con los otros alumnos, solo un ultimo asunto,

saco un pergamino de un bolsillo interior de la túnica y lo extendió a un palmo de su nariz.

-Señorito Smith usted va a pasar a 7º ¿verdad?- el chico castaño asintió

- Señorita Watsinert usted a 6º ¿no? – la chica rubia la miro con aprensión y le dijo – Debería saberlo usted ¿no? haberse informado antes.

Mg Gonagall enfureció jamás nadie le había faltado el respeto.

No permitiré una clase de comportamiento semejante, esta claro que no sabe como funcionan las cosas por aquí, y lo tomare como un comportamiento conducido por los nervios, espero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿entendido?

Ella no contesto, solo le sonrió fulminantemente.

¿DIGO QUE SI LO HA ENTENDIDO?- repitio Mg Gonagall cada vez más furiosa.

Si, tranquila, no se ponga a si- susurro ella.

MgGonagall asumió que no iba a poder conseguir nada más de ella, y continuó.

Señorita Lestoat usted va a pasar a 5º- Greta asintió

y por ultimo señorita Valmey usted a 6º ¿es asi?- Janet asintió.

Pues ahora que a quedado todo claro, seguidme.

Atravesaron la puerta que estaba a su izquierda y se encontraron en el vestíbulo, delante de ellos una gran puerta doble de un marrón dorado y entraron en el Gran Comedor, estaba iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban el aire, produciendo una luz intensa pero titiritante, el techo reflejaba el oraje lluvioso del exterior, y cuatro enormes mesas estaban repletas de alumnos hablando en el espacio que separaba las mesas se encontraba una larga fila de alumnos de primero bastante mojados por la lluvia del exterior, y otro grupo de alumnos que Janet supuso que seria los otros que ingresaban en Hogwarts, Janet dirigió la mirada a la mesa de los profesores que en ese instante se encontraba a escasos paso y distinguió a Dumbledore. Janet solo había visto solo en los cromos, pero el verlo tan cerca le produjo una extraña sensación.

Cuando oigáis vuestros nombres avanzad, y os colocaremos el sombrero seleccionador.

Arisgum, Peter

Un niño pequeño, con un pelo rojizo, y unas enormes orejas avanzó hasta el taburete que sostenía MgGonagall y esta le colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza,

Pasado unos instantes Peter Arisgum fue seleccionado para Hufflepuff.

La fila de alumnos de primero iba disminuyendo y pronto le toco el turno a Greta.

Lestoat, Greta – se la veía muy nerviosa, temblaba ligeramente, después de unos largos minutos el sombrero gritó.

GRYFFINDOR!

Watsinert, Paula – la engreída rubia subió con paso firme y se sentó en el taburete, el sombrero no tardo nada en pronunciar.

- SLYTHERING!

Valmey, Janet – Janet avanzó preocupada hacia el sombrero, realmente quería ir a Gryffindor, allí tenia a Hermione a sus amigos a Greta, ¿y si no era seleccionada allí? Hermione iría con ella igual,¿seria una marginada, mentalmente repitió Gryffindor como si su voluntad interviniera en la decisión del sombrero.

_Señorita Valmey, no la esperaba a usted por aquí, aunque después de todo su familia estuvo aquí, aunque después de lo que ocurrió… haber Slythering no le iría mal… Ravenclaw tampoco se la ve inteligente, aunque creo que lo que mejor te va es_

GRYFFINDOR!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mi señor- dijo Bellatrix arrodillada en la misma oscura sala- ya esta en Howgarts.

Perfecto, ahora solo queda esperar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola a todos espero que os haya gustado, bueno si habéis llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer. Dejad un review con la opinión, por favor.

**ANUNCIO**

**SE NECESITA PROFESORA DE DCLAO: **Si alguien esta interesado déjenme un rr, con su email y como os queréis llamar. El plazo se acaba en dos semanas. Aviso tendrá una parte importante en la trama.


End file.
